1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunglass freely attachable and detachable to a pair of glasses and an attachment fitting thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sunglass attachable to one's own glasses at a later stage is very cheap compared to a prescription sunglass, and is widely used for outdoor activities such as, fishing and driving, and furthermore, for everyday life.
A sunglass, in which the sunglass plates can be flipped upward when necessary, is known. Such sunglass has an advantage that the user can temporarily stop using the sunglass when in indoor or in a dark place such as, in the tunnel.
Such sunglass of the related art includes a sunglass in which a holding clip (50) of a clothes peg shape is provided at a bridge section at the center of the sunglass, as shown in FIG. 16 (U.S. Pat. DES. 350,359 filed by Friedman in Sep. 6, 1994).
However, in the related art shown in FIG. 16, the holding clip (50) is projected at a noticeable location or above the bridge section at the center of the sunglass, and thus the outer appearance is not stylish.
Further, the attachment fitting is heavy and when used for a long time, the load on the nose of the user becomes great.
Further, when the sunglass plates are flipped upwards, the holding state is unstable since a point at where the sunglass plates are stopped is not present, and thus the sunglass plates sometimes fall down during use.
Moreover, the lenses of the glasses are held from the back side with the holding arm (51) extending from the holding clip, and thus may fall off from the glasses during use.